Life After Breaking Dawn
by dorky caitie
Summary: ExB. set after breaking dawn. all characters. lots of fluff and lemons : please read and reveiw! I will update as much as possible. Edward and Bella's life with Nessie and all the Cullens.
1. The Engagement

_Authors note: This idea sort of 'popped' in my head while I was in the shower. I do NOT own the Twilight Saga, the wonderful SM does. I'm sure there are hundreds of these stories & I want to make this with a twist… or two. This is my first fan fic so please, go easy, and if you have ANY suggestions or ideas, review and tell me_

_dorky caitie ._

_BOV_

Chapter one: The engagement

I was driving to Forks High in my beauty on a typical Friday. As usual, it was cold and raining. I was getting used to rain and cold weather now since I have been in Forks for about 2 years. Edward and I have been together for a little over a year. He was probably waiting for me by his stupid shiny Volvo leaning against the driver side as still as a statue. I rolled my eyes. It was impossible for a Greek god like him to be in love with me.

I pulled into my typical spot and saw Edward by his Volvo. I didn't even blink before he was next to me, holding the truck door for me to get out. He was wearing a gray cashmere sweater on top of a white collared shirt and had on black dress pants, with his usual casual shoes. I awed at his beauty as he chatted with me. "Bella, are you listening to me?" He said.

I felt pressure on my right hand; I didn't even realize he had been holding my hand the whole time. And when did we already get to my first period? "Oh, sorry I guess I wasn't." I spoke softly. He smiled and let go of my hand, then placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I hope you didn't forget about our date tonight at Cho Ming's. Alice is dying to dress you up in tons of outfits for tonight." He said smugly. I stopped in my tracks. Since when did we have such important dates? I guess my head was spun into graduation that it slipped my mind. Graduation was only 5 days away too. "Of course not, how could I?" I lied.

"Good, I will pick you up at 8 pm sharp. Alice will be waiting for you after school in your bathroom to pamper you." He chuckled as he spoke. He knew I hated Bella Barbie. I laughed awkwardly as we split apart to class.

Class was boring and unentertaining without Edward. I spotted him at the door waiting to lead me to lunch. I honestly wasn't hungry because I had so many questions about tonight. "Edward, why is this date so important that Alice is involved? And why won't you tell me anything about this place?" I shouted at him. I couldn't handle the suspense. Edward just grinned. "Love, I know you hate surprises, but trust me, I know you will like this one." I tried to think of things to help finish this puzzle. Edward had been talking to Charlie for an hour yesterday. But wouldn't say why or what it is about. He was always going through an old jewelry box in his room and always asked me about _our_ future.

Sure enough Alice was dancing around the kitchen when I arrived home. I sighed and got dragged upstairs. Maybe now was my chance to get it out of her. "Oh, Bella you are going to look HOT when I'm done with your look!" Alice sung as she twirled my hair in a bun and added hair clips to it. She sprayed gallons of hairspray on it. I was sneezing and coughing for minutes. "Stop coughing or you'll mess up your hair, Bella!" She screamed. Then she applied eyeliner on my top eye lids and bottom. Alice dapped on some pink blush and mascara. I have to admit, I thought I looked pretty, for once. "Well, do you like it? You better because it took me 3 hours to do!"

I jumped up and looked at the clock. It was 6:30 pm! I only had 2 hours left until my date. "Alice, why is this date so important and what silly dress do you have for me to wear?" I asked curiously and slightly frustrated.

She smiled from ear to ear and came back with a simple black dress that came to my knees, with a white ribbon that came across my waist line. It was perfect. I gasped and put it on within two minutes without falling. I slipped on a pair of jimmy Choos, which I am guessing were from Rose's closet. They were black pumps and had no dramatic heel to send me to the ER room. "Thank you Alice, you're the best!" I hugged her tightly.

I walked into the kitchen and left Charlie a note.

Dad,

Out with Edward,

Be back around 10.

P.S there's leftover in the fridge. Try not to burn down the house

-Bella

By the time my pen dropped the door bell rang. I opened it up to fine Edward dressed up looking dashing. I let out a scream and hugged him. I took his chilled fingers and lifted my chin so our eyes locked. "You look beautiful Bella." He sung to me. "So do you." I said. He lightly kissed me on the lips and took me to Volvo.

With his driving we arrived to Cho Ming's in 15 minutes. Edward, being the gentleman he is opened all the doors for me and my chair. He seemed nervous. After we ordered dinner Edward looked into my eyes for a while. I began to blush. "Stop doing it." I shouted. He looked confused. "Doing what?" He asked. "Dazzling me." I replied.

Suddenly he got up, off the chair and knelt down on one knee. The room got quiet, and everyone was looking at us. I started to shake realizing what he was doing.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Edward asked. Tears crashed down my cheek bones area. "Y..yyy..eeee…sssss!" I managed to say through tears. He got up and slid a simple diamond ring on my left ring finger. He wiped my tears away with his thumb and we kissed the most urgent kiss we ever had. This time he didn't pull back. But, I felt his hands release my jaw and pull away. The whole restaurant was filled with cheers and claps. I couldn't stop shaking. He paid the bill and we left.

Our fingers intertwined as we walked in the parking lot. He ran his fingers over the rock on my hand. We both let out laughs.

We were in the car, on our way to the Cullen's to make our announcement. Which I thought was ridiculous because I'm sure they knew. "Edward, what is Charlie going to say about this? You know he will freak and kill me." I said worried. He chuckled. "Bella, I asked for his blessing last night when you were in the shower. He was upset but saw it coming. He approved and told me to take good care of you. But you have to tell Rene'." Edward said neutrally.

I smiled. 'I knew it! That's why you wouldn't tell me about it, and that's why you were always by your jewelry box! But, I have to tell Rene'? Gr-eat." I said. "Well, I called her last night actually while you were asleep and she was happier than ever for us. She said she wants you to call her too."

"Oh, well thanks. I love you. A lot Edward, but why are we telling a family of vamps that already know?" I asked him curiously. "Well, Bella they'd like to hear it from us; together. And Alice promised to keep it quiet and not think about it around them. Please, don't ruin it." Edward said to me. I sighed and leaned my head back. We pulled up the long driveway to his house. I got out and walked up to the front door with Edward.

"Everyone, Bella and I have something to tell you." Edward hollered in the house. Soon 6 vampires were sitting on a white leather couch. Alice was practically bouncing in her seat next to Jasper who looked annoyed. I spoke up when Edward nudged me in the elbow. "We're.. hum… En-gaged!" I managed to say proudly.

Emmett ran up to us and hugged us. Rose gave me a quick hug. Alice kissed my cheeks nonstop. Jasper congratulated Edward and then disappeared. Carlisle and Esme hugged us both and left. I couldn't understand why they left suddenly. "Edward, why did they leave?" I looked around to see only us two, here, alone. "Because, I told them that we wanted privacy that to not bother us _tonight_." He grinned a devilish grin at me. 'Oh." I spoke frightened.

He swept me off my feet and carried me to his room, bridal style. He carefully placed me on his huge bed with golden silk blankets. "What about Charlie?" I asked. "Alice told him you were sleeping over, but I think he knows what I'm about to with you." He said while placing kisses up and down my neck and arms. He found my jaw line and left trails of kisses until he reached my lips.

I couldn'take it anymore and reached for his neck and placed my arms around it. I wrapped my legs around his ice cold, stone hard waist and slipped off my shoes. He kissed me and allowed my tongue to trace his bottom cold lips. This time he didn't pull away and just let it happen. I felt his hands unzip my dress revealing my black lace bra and silver panties Alice gave me tonight. I quickly covered my chest with my arms. I blushed 4 shades darker. "No need to cover up your body. Your beautiful, Bella. I love you." He whispered in my ear sending chills up my bare back. He undid his belt and pants. I unbuttoned his shirt, soon showing his marble while chest.

He pulled down his boxers and threw them on the floor. My eyes fell out of my head. He was… just huge! He laughed at me. I slapped his arm playfully. He took his hands and slid my panties down to my ankles. I leaned back but I had butterflies everywhere in my stomach. He kissed my body until he reached my bra. "This has got to go." He said aggressively. I liked it. I smiled and nodded for him to go on. He unclasped my bra and flung it over his head. It landed near the door. He kissed everywhere he possibly could. He then kissed me passionately and long. "I love you Edward." I breathed. "I love you too Bella, always and forever." He replied. "Are you sure you want to do this, you need to tell me if I, If I hurt you in anyway." He said calmly. "I'm fine." I told him. With that, he entered me. I let out a gasp and panted. It hurt, yet felt pleasurable all at once. All I remember is falling down into cold arms and slept a deep sleep.

"I love you Bella. More then you will ever know. Now sleep love." Edward whispered to me. "I love… Yawn you…" I replied then passed out into his arms. He pulled the covers over us and Edward hummed my lullaby sweetly to me.

_Authors note: I hope you like it. Tell me in a review what I should add to it, please._

_I know some of the stuff would never happen, but this is MY version._

_REVIEWS!! :D _

_PLEASE!! _


	2. New life

_**Author's note:**__ I would like to thank __**TwilightSagaLover543**__ for telling me about _Beta_ Readers: D. So I decided to make you it, since I'm kind of a sucky speller on some words. Also, the first chapter was meant to like the __**prologue **__to get a feel for it__**:. I will try as much as possible to update**__, but my mom is always worried what I'm doing when I'm on and when she hears me typing she always assumes I'm doing something bad? So I have to write a lil at a time so she doesn't worry : I'm using the house computer since I don't have my own at my mom's, but I do at my dad's, __**rofl.**__ So yeah._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own any of the characters or whatever. :D SM does._

_READ & REVIEW PLEASE. _

BPOV

Chapter two: My new life

It's been a couple of years since I was changed into a vampire. Nessie is 6, but looks 16 and acts just like a typical teenager. We enrolled her into the high school Jake goes to so they could see each other. Jake and Nessie are inseperatable. I am starting to get used to the whole 'imprinting' life.

Edward and I still live in our vintage/island cottage in the back of the main house. Its 2 stories high, with a white trim and a light yellow as the base color, we have a garden in the front and Esme and Alice are always redecorating the interior. I had a huge walk-in closet with every designer name brand you could name. But I always made room for my sweats. I haven't seen Charlie in a while. Renee called every now and again.

I sighed, laying in Edward's arms tangled up in him. We were just sitting on our bed talking and fantasying. He kissed my forehead. "Nessie will be home soon with Jake, I don't think she would like to find her parents bare in bed." I laughed at his comment. It was true. Even though her room was upstairs and ours downstairs it's hard to not run into each other. Nessie had already caught us in the act once.

I got up and picked up my t-shirt and jeans off the floor. I found my socks and put them on. Edward found his lounge pants and white t-shirt too. I still couldn't get over his marble skin, even after my change. "I love you." I told him. "As I love you Bella Cullen." He replied. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we hugged. Finally, he took my hand and led me out to the main house.

When we arrived in the main house to the living room, sure enough Alice, Jasper, and Rose were sitting down with Nessie and Jacob. I wondered where Emmett was. "Mom! Dad! I'm home. So is Jake." Nessie called out to me. "Hey sweetie, Hello Jake. How was school?" I asked them. Jake's arm was around Nessie's shoulder, which I was still getting used to the whole physical thing between them. "School was great! I think I aced my biology test too." I smiled at how cute Nessie was with Jake.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and walked me over to the brown leather couch across from Jake and Nessie. "Oh, Nessie this reminds me of when your mother and father first met in biology class! Bella was so afraid of him, yet was attracted too." Alice called out to her. If I could have blushed my face would be purple! Edward smiled and kissed me. Jake rolled his eyes.

Jasper got up from next to Alice and left. "Where is he going? And where did Rose and Emmett go?" I asked. "Jasper went hunting with Emmett and Rose is upstairs getting ready to go hunting with the. And Carlisle and Esme should be getting back shortly." She explained to me. "Oh. Thanks." I simply replied back. "Mom, can me and Jake go down to the beached in La Push?" Nessie asked me. "I promise I will have her back before twilight and since today is Friday we don't have any homework…" Jake added. "Edward, can she go to the beach with him?"

"I don't see why not. I think we can trust them." Edward said. Nessie squealed and hugged and kissed Edward and I. Jake winked at us and took Nessie's hand. Soon they were gone. "Well, I don't think a little hunt will hurt for me. Do you guys want to come tag along with us?" Alice asked. I shook my head no. "Actually, I think me and Bella would like to have some alone time." Edward spoke softly. I giggled. Alice rolled her eyes and left.

I and Edward were wrapped around each other when suddenly the door opened. The covers were tossed on the floor and I didn't have a trace of clothing on me. Edward growled and tried covering me with his shirt. I tried hiding my face behind his neck………

_So who is the person or creature walking in on them? Dun dun dun dun dunnnnnn. X) You're just going to have to review and find out! : This was a pretty quick chapter, only 3 pages. I plan on making the next chapter longer and in EPOV. I think you're getting tired BPOV, huh? :P tell me how I did. Advice is always appreciated.  
x)_


	3. UpdateAuthors note:

Author's note/update!!

Sorry since it's been a while since I have updated guys 

But the good news is that I pinky promise to update tomorrow!

:

& keep the reviews coming because after 15 reviews each chapter, a new one comes up, up, up!

& so on.

Tell all your friends about my stories. I know, I need to update my Twilight AIM too.

& another thanks to TwilightSagaLover543, I think that's her username (sorry if I slept it wrong) for being my beta reader even though I can't remember your username!

Thanks a million, I love you all!

Dorky caitie!


	4. Rocky points

_Author's note: Sorry it's been a while since I have updated. I went on Vacay, and then I have been VERY busy with school. & plus school wears me out so much I end up falling asleep. Excuses, Excuses I know…. So here's something to accept my apology, a new chapter:_

Someone was at the doorway of our room and all I knew was who was it, and all I thought was God, why now? Edward let out a low growl no human could hear. I started to shake so embarrassed to be in this position. "Oh! Gosh, oh I'm…" Alice. I knew her squeaky voice too well. I let out a sigh. Edward kissed my forehead to try to calm me. I heard the door shut with few giggles let out behind it. I hear Rose and Emmett's roars of laughter out in the front of the cottage. "I'm SO sorry Bella, I guess I didn't hear them coming. I should have been looking out. It's just…" I cut Edward off with my pointer finger to his cold lips. "Shh!" I mumbled. I got up and found my clothing scattered around the hardwood floor. I walked into our joining bathroom. Edward followed but went to shower. I heard Nessie walking heavily up the stairs. "Ness! Is that you?" I called out to her. I tied my purple robe around my tiny body and walked up to her room.

I got up to the door when I heard Jake's voice. "Nessie, I didn't mean to act like such an idiot out there in front of Paul and Seth. I didn't mean to get jealous and then when I saw you dancing.. " He was cut of by Nessie sweet voice. "Jacob Black! Sorry will not work! You practically ripped my friends into pieces! They have a black eye and probably a broken arm or two! Jessie is a friend." I heard her tell him. I didn't hear anything for a few seconds but whispers.

I knocked on the door. "Jake, Ness can I come in?" I heard Ness say yeah I guess so. I walked in. Jake's face was redder than an apple. His fists were clenched together. "Mom were you listening to everything, AGAIN! Why can't you allow me and Jake to fight and make up! I don't want you in my relationships anymore!" She was screaming at me. "Shh, ok calm down. No I was not. I didn't hear you reply when I called for you so I decided to see why. But if you'd like…" I was interrupted by Jake. "Actually, I was about to leave. It's getting late; I don't need Billy in a panic. Goodnight Ness." He kissed her softly on the cheek. I could see by her expression she wasn't expecting that from him. She smiled from the corner of her mouth. "Jake, wait." She called out to him as he opened the door. She ran up to him and hugged him tight. She wrapped her marble legs around his muscular waist and kissed him back on the cheek. "I love you Jake. And I'm sorry." Ness mumbled into his right ear. Jake grinned and set her down on the ground. He kissed her goodnight one last time and left.

"Ness. You old enough to handle rocky points between you and Jake now. I won't bother you about it. Just, please keep the affection down a tone in front of me." I explained to her. She nodded. I got off her bed and went downstairs.

I found Edward watching TV in the living room. His legs were stretched out on the couch. "Ugh. Teenage love." I sighed as I crashed on to Edwards's hard lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we watched Oprah. "What now? Did Nessie and Jake break up yet?" He smirked. "No, they were on border line though. Apparently Jake beat up Ness's guy friends and it was all jealousy. She got pissed and yelled at Jake; He's apologizing. Blah blah." I said all in one breathe. He kissed my hair and whispered 'I love you'. "So, are they or are they not?" He asked. "Before Jake left angrily he found the gentleman in him and kissed her softly on her cheek. I guess she was caught off guard and 'dazzled' that she ran up to him and basically had a sweet moment with him." I laughed at how I had sounded.

We stopped talking when we heard footsteps coming down the hallway stairs leading into where we were.

RPOV

I couldn't believe what Jake had done. Not only did he ruin my life, but he also physically hurt Jessie and his friends. I was embarrassed to be with him in front of Paul and Seth! Urgh! Then I told him sternly to drive me back home. I didn't even look at him in the car. "Stupid Car" I muttered under my breathe was all I said. When we got home I could hear my parents in the bedroom. I rolled my eyes and trudged upstairs to my room. I heard Jake behind me but I ignored him. He knew better than to enter in my room. He said he was always afraid to find things in there. What a man he is. I heard my mom call me name; I didn't respond because my eyes were filled with tears. Jake wrapped his warm arms around my waist when we reached my bed, but I tried pushing him away. He had the guts to actually come in there. I slammed my door. I crawled up to the wall my bed was against and pulled my legs up to my chin. "Renesme, what do you want me to say? I have said I'm sorry so many times I lost count at 15! You just push me away. I lost control. I'll admit it. I'm a filthy, dirty dog who doesn't deserve you, but I try. When I see you flirting with other guys, I fell like you just use me! I feel like I'm nothing to you anymore." He said. I hear my mom come up the stairs. I could hear her listening in on us.

"Sshhhhh!" I grumbled. My mom is there. I pointed to my purple door filled with pictures of me and Jake. My mom opened the door. I crawled under my covers and tried to hide. Last thing I needed was my mom giving me dating advice, how embarrassing! Once she started talking Jake got up. "No, its ok I should really get going. I don't want to keep Billy up worrying where I am." Jake said, so, so gentleman-ly like. I pushed the covers off my head and sat up. I shot him a glance of misery. He wasn't getting off my hook yet! I was not flirting! I wouldn't flirt or even try to when I had the sweetest, hottest- I caught off guard in my thinking when Jake planted the nicest kiss on my cheek ever! I stopped thinking completely.

"Goodnight Nessie." He said as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway that led to the cherry wood staircase. When he turned his back to me I jumped up, and flopped myself into his arms when he saw me running towards him. I kissed him back, fully, not caring that my mom was watching me. "I love you" I whispered into his soft ear. He squeezed me one tight squeeze then set me down. He pecked my cheek and left. When my mom shook her head and left me in the hallway I swear I almost fainted.

EPOV

I'm not the one to ask about dating, but from the look on Bella's face and the way Jake had said good night to me, I could tell that something that had to with dating was involved…


	5. Hunting trip and making up

EPOV

I'm not the one to ask about dating, but from the look on Bella's face and the way Jake had said good night to me, I could tell that something that had to with dating was involved…

After I got out of my glorious shower, I couldn't find Bella in our room. I thought that she must have been mad since we were caught in our little act by no other than, Alice. I was starting to panic and worry until I heard Nessie, Jake and my beautiful wife's angelic voice. So I put on my comfy pair of pajama pants and sat on our white leather couch. I flipped the television on to the 10 o'clock news, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was actually listening to Nessie and Bella.

Then I heard footsteps coming down to where I was. Jake had a smile on his face, but his eyes were full of hurt. "Goodnight Edward. I'm sorry abiut what happened between me and Nessie. I really shouldn't be here…" Jake explained to me before he left out our door. I didn't even get time to respond. Then Bella came downstairs. She looked utterly frustrated and tense.

She hopped on my lap and I smiled at her. "Urgh. Teenage love." She whispered to me. "So, I began Did Jake and our daughter break up yet? Or is it still on." She replied these long sentences under her breathe. I didn't catch on what she had just said so complicatedly. "No. they did not." She breathed. I told her I loved her and kissed her strawberry smelling hair. I heard Nessie's door slam shut and I could hear her going to bed.

"Bella, it is late. Well, we don't sleep but do you want to go hunting while our daughter is sleeping? I have a feeling she'll be in there a while." I told Bella.

She nodded her head yes. That was all I needed before I turned off our TV and we ran piggy back style to the great outdoors.

BPOV

The hunting trip was great, even though it was a quickie. When we got back I checked on Renesme. She was half asleep, but I could hear some tears coming down her face and little gasps for air. I kissed her goodnight and walked out to the living room. Edward was sitting on the love seat reading the newspaper. It was 4 in the morning and here was Edward, reading a newspaper. I walked past him and into our bedroom. My clothes smelled of pine needles. I took off my jeans and slid on one of Edward t-shirts. But before I did that, I removed my long sleeve shirt and unclasped my purple lace bra. It felt nice to let the girls breathe. So I was left wearing nothing but Edward's shirt, pretty kinky, huh? But getting Edward in bed with me wasn't on my mind, I just wanted him to put down the damn newspaper and just lay in bed with me.

I silently tip-toed so I was smack front of my husband. "Yes, he said. How may I help you Mrs. Cullen?" I giggled. He sounded like a worker in customer service, only nice and not in a pissy mood. "I want you to put that god-damn newspaper down and lay in bed with me until our daughter awakes and complains about whatever she can think of." Was my reply to him. He looked until his golden liquid eyes stared down into mine. I pouted and walked into the bedroom.

Edward came in within a few minutes realizing I wasn't coming back out. He looked at me stretched out on our white lilac covers with the baby blue throw blanket over my body. I heard him sigh, and then walk into the bathroom. I could hear the faucet sink running, clothing being tossed on the floor and swish noises.

When Edward emerged out of our humongous bathroom he was wearing a pajama pant, which was it! No top, nothing else. I think my eyes fell out of my head. I sighed. And rolled over so my back was to him. "You don't play very fair with my games. I told him. You were supposed to give in and lay with me in bed and play with my hair, like we always do. Instead; your making me want to rip off that article of clothing and spank you." I sighed again.

Soon arms were around my waist and Edward was along the side of me. He kissed my cheek, then my lips. I didn't kiss back. This was payback. "Well, Bella you certainly don't play fair either. He said to me as he pulled the blanket over my legs. Your came out with nothing but a t-shirt on. Making me want to take that off and tear it to shreds. You know I can't stand that. Then I come in to your moaning about it, with your beautiful body laid out for me. And, just so you know the blanket didn't keep me from getting a nice shot of _down there_. That's 3 strikes. You're out!" I pushed his arm away and turned over to face him. I kissed his lips long and hard. "I always win. Remember that." I told him.


	6. Lacrosse Practice

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. :/ But I'm updating now! And also, the idea of the next few chapters JUST popped up in my head during 6th period; I wasn't paying attention to Mr. Moore blab about something in American history:] lol. Well, here it is! R&R!

RPOV(next week after the short hunting trip and Jake and Nessie's fight)

It's been a week since me and Jake had our fight. This didn't last very long. I was walking to his Lacrosse practice to watch him 'tear' up the field; as he calls it. I pulled my scarf around my neck a second time and ran my fingers through my golden curly hair. My hair fell below my shoulders and had very curly locks. Jake always admired my hair. I spotted him entering our school's field and found a spot on the sideline. I threw my blanket down on the soft grass and sat Indian style on it. I took off my backpack and set it aside. Then I waved to Jake and gave him a thumbs up for good luck.

(After the game)

"Good job Jake! I think you killed the game today. You did great, but I think you smell like grass!" I giggled. He wrapped his warm arms around my tiny figure and gave me a great bear hug. I smiled and combed his hair with my fingers. He had just cut it yesterday and now it fell to his ears. It felt smooth as silk. "I think you're my good luck charm, Ness." Jake whispered in my ear. I leaned my head in for a quick kiss, but I was suddenly interrupted by some chick screaming for Jake. I felt a sudden thud of jealousy in my body.

JPOV

Oh no, please don't let that be Sophia from chemistry class and calculus! She's been flirting with me ever since I can remember, before me and Ness finally made us official. I thought she was cute and all, but she wasn't my Ness. She made everyone at school think we were together until I told everyone we weren't. She obviously had a thing for me, it wasn't hard to hide but I didn't have a thing for her. My heart was taken by Renesme! She annoyed me how she would get jealous whenever a girl communicated with me or even friendly hugged me. This will be a sight. I never really introduced Ness to Sophia because Sophia was in 11th grade like me and Ness was only in 10th grade, so they never met together. TROUBLE!!???!!???

RPOV

Great, now he has a secret girlfriend? Or is she a cheer pal? And what's up with how she treats Jake her personal pet or boyfriend? Is Jake cheating on me? Is this girl on something? Did she not see me and him about to make out?! I think smoke was coming out of my ears. And here comes little miss sunshine now…..

SPOV

That must be Jake's girlfriend. What is she wearing? A mini skirt, striped scarf and a white tank top, so 9th grade, and her hair was so curly, hasn't she heard of a straight iron? Yuck! And ugg boots? Does she know why their called ugg? At least I can wear jeans that show off my butt, a tight cami top shirt and a nice jacket to show off my chest area. I ran to Jake and hugged him cheerfully. That should make her mad. "Oh Jake! You scored a hippo-turbo! (A/N I have no clue about lacrosse so I just made up a term to define winning the game). You did great, we're so going to win championship!" I shouted and gave him another hug.

RPOV

"Hippo-turbo?" I asked curiously. I could tell by the look on Sophia's face and Jake's standing position that I sounded and looked like a complete idiot. I felt hurt and angry all at once. "Yeah, you really have no clue about lacrosse, so you? It means winning the game for you team. Everyone knows that Rennie!" Sophia said snoody like. "Renesme is my name. Renesme. And, no I honestly don't have a clue about this sport. And I just come out here to support Jake. Which I'm going to go Jake, I think my dad is here to pick me up now." I said sadly and hurt. I couldn't believe I was losing Jake to her.

JPOV

This was just great. Ness is hurt, and probably thinks I'm such an idiot and that I'm cheating on her. And now, I probably lost the girl of my dreams to an annoying, stuck up girl. I have no interest in Sophia, none! "Ness, wait. Before you go and break up with me let me say this loud and clear with you here…" I declared. " I have NO interest in Sophia Huckleberry, I'm in love with you Renesme Carlie Cullen. Sophia obviously you haven't gotten the hint that I don't like you. You annoy me and now you have ruined my relationship. I hope you're happy because I'm not. Please get lost. And you owe Ness an apology for your attitude, I'm out of here." I screamed. I kissed Ness on her right cheek and gave her hand a squeeze. I walked to my rabbit and slammed the door. I watched as Nessie walked over to Edward's pricey sports car and saw her wave to me. I saw clueless and heartless Sophia standing in her same position, with a confused look on her face. I yanked the car's key out of my duffle bag and slammed it in the ignition and drove off.

I know the hissy fit wasn't the best thing to do but I felt so embarrassed and hurt and felt horrible about how Ness must have been feeling. I pulled up into a back; hidden driveway Nessie showed me a few months ago that Bella and Edward didn't use anymore. She said I could use it so that nobody would know I'm there. I took out the key and put it in my pocket of my sport shorts. I must have smelled bad and been sweaty, but I didn't care.

I knocked on the front door; Bella answered. "I know Renesme isn't here, she and Edward are on their way. Something happened at practice between me and another girl. Ness has the wrong idea. I need to wait in her room until she comes to work it out. May I PLEASE come in?" I said between breathes and sighs.

Bella must have to had taken a few seconds to let in the words. "Yes, you may. But remember Jake, you don't always get second chances. I trust you with my daughter. I know you wouldn't internally hurt her, but she is your girlfriend, she needs to know that you would never…. Do anything to hurt her. I won't tell her a peep, I hear the car; GO!" She said as she walked into her bedroom. She shut the door.

I quickly ran up the 3 flights of stairs that curved into Ness's own private getaway. I loved this part of the cottage. I opened her door and sat in a blue beanbag chair. I heard her light treaded footsteps. Finally our eyes met our gazes. I could see the hurt in her gorgeous eyes. My heart broke into pieces.


	7. UPDATE!

UPDATE!!!!

A/N : sorry that I haven't updated in over a month guys! /:

I have been busy with homework, tests, and my science fair project that is 30% of my science grade!!!!!

I haven't had any time to work on my stories. But I'm working on a new chapter of LABD right now! I will have it up tomorrow!!!!!!!

Forgive me?

Thanks a million for the reviews and support, keep it up!

PEACE!

-caitie


	8. Bets

NPOV

Dad drove home fast, as usual and I sat in silence until the Volvo came to a halt and I hopped out and ran to the door. When I arrived in the familiar house, something was different. Mom was sitting in silence on the white couch. "Mom, are you alright? Why are you just sitting there?" I asked her with curiosity in my eyes.

She looked at me and smiled. "Oh, I'm just relaxing with my book." She held up a book; romance. Yuck! I didn't need a romance book in my mind. I was sick to my stomach as it was. I dropped my bag at the foot of the curvature stairway and jogged up to my royal tower. It was a princess/ chill/rocker themed room.

I painted it a light yellow, and light blue curtains hung all over the room and I had a guitar, futon bed, iMac computer and of course an iPod stereo. I had also added glow in the dark sticker on my ceiling for a cool effect at night. I switched on my purple floor lamp and was startled.

He was here, before me in MY room. How dare him. "What do you want? Me to accept your apology? No! You just gave me a speedy speech and leave? Not leaving me time to respond to your rudeness?!" I stomped over to my bed and flopped down on my stomach. Jake was right next to me in a heartbeat.

His fire-hot arms touched mine. I quickly pulled back. "Ness, are you going to be hard, or easy with me? That girl gives me no interest. She's skinny, slimy and a total ho if you ask me. I saw her grinding on the quarter back yesterday. Trust me, you're my only girl." He spoke each word slowly. I turned around and faced him. "I forgive you, on one condition. It's a punishment."

His eyes filled with feared, starred at me. "Ok, what is it?" I got up and faced him. We sat together on my bed facing each other. "I'm not going to kiss you for two whole days." I laughed and walked over to my computer and logged on to e-mail. "WHAT!! Two days? For what!? A girl trying to bust a move on me?" I smiled and ignored his comment. I felt flaming hot hands rub up and down my back. I shivered, it felt good. "Well then, if that's the game you want to play, so be it." He spoke in my ear; his lips were inches away from me. I wanted to kiss him.

Hey wait a minute- "Are you trying to… seduce me into kissing you Jacob Black?" I shot back at him. "Maybe…" Was his reply, I signed off my e-mail, and threw myself at him until we fell on my queen size bed.

I looked deep into his brown hazed eyes, and smoothed my face to his so only an inch was the space between us. "I bet you can't go a day without kissing me." I bet. "I bet I can, and I bet that you can't go a day without touching any part of my body." He replied with too much enthusiasm. I smirked. "Deal."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Jake's phone started ringing. I sighed and rolled over. Jake picked it up. "Hello? Yeah…." I closed my eyes while I listened to his conversation. "Ugh, do I have to… tonight… I'm kind of busy… Well I'm with… Yeah; her." Jake was saying. I smiled, I was the topic of the talk. "Later dude." He hung up. "So, what now? Duty calls?" I asked.

"Sam said it's my night to do patrolling. It's just for tonight though…" Jake stumbled over to me, now sitting upright on the edge of my bed. He leaned down till our lips met. I was afraid to kiss him back, but I couldn't help the urge. "You said.." Was all I got out of my mouth. "Yes, the deal starts tomorrow. Not tonight." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave in more. Jake pulled away and I realized I was out of breathe.

"I love you." He told me between light pecks he planted on my forehead. "I guess I love you too." He looked shocked. "Kidding Jake." I laughed at his stupidity. He tied his navy blue converse on and gave me a last kiss. "Call me when your shift is over, ok Jake?" I called out to him. "Sure, sure Ness" Was what I got back. I went over to my dresser and took out my lace blue tank top and found a pair of boxers and socks and dressed for night. I was exhausted. I tripped over my clothing and finally found the light switch. As soon as my head hit the fluffy pillow, I was out.


End file.
